


Part of the Process

by Geonn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caught, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Incest Kink, Jealousy, Massage, Mommy Issues, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pseudo-Incest, Seduction, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: Rhea finds Lena still at work in the middle of the night, and the two work out a balance between Rhea's maternal instinct and Lena's growing attraction.





	Part of the Process

**Author's Note:**

> There were at least three moments in "City of Lost Children" when I thought Rhea and Lena were about to kiss. I mentioned that on Tumblr, and I got enough anonymous encouragement to actually write this. Whoever you might be, anons, I hope you like!

It happened at night, when she’d lost track of time until her vision became blurry. When she’d become the only person still at work without realizing everyone else already left. With her shoes off and her stockinged feet crossed at the ankle under her chair, and her perfectly coiffed ponytail frayed, and her head down on the table for just a few seconds so she could rest her eyes.

Rhea’s touch was light. There was so little pressure that, at first, Lena wasn’t sure she was feeling it at all. But then the fingers tightened ever so slightly, turning the touch into a massage. Lena pushed her shoulders up in response. She smiled without lifting her head or opening her eyes. Rhea’s thumbs extended toward her spine and pressed down on the tense muscles there. Her fingers dug in through the material of Lena’s blouse, two on either side of each bra strap. 

“That feels amazing,” she said at the risk of breaking the spell.

“You’ve more than earned it,” Rhea said. Neither of them spoke loudly enough for their voices to echo in the large room. “You’ve been working yourself ragged. I figured this is the least I could do.”

Lena smiled. “Well, then consider yourself hired.”

“Sit up.” 

Lena did as she was told. Rhea’s fingers tugged apart her ponytail, gently but with just enough force that she felt it in her scalp. It wasn’t an altogether bad feeling. She closed her eyes as her hair was freed. Rhea began threading the now-free hair through her fingers, straightening out the kinks and tangles that may have accumulated in the course of the day. Lena let her head rock from side to side with the brushing, her hands dropping down into her lap.

“You need to rest, Lena. I know how important this work is to you. I know you feel like you have to run after it at a hundred miles an hour without stopping, but that’s not how the brain works. It needs to recharge from time to time. It needs sleep.”

“But we’re so close.”

“Mm-hmm, and that means one wrong move, one mistake, could send us back to square one.” She moved her hands to Lena’s arms, gently stroking up and down. “You’re much too smart to let yourself fall into that trap.”

Lena smiled. “It’s funny. My mother would have walked in here, seen me napping, and yelled at me that my brother would have gone thirty-six straight hours without blinking. It’s strange to have someone urging me to walk away, to sleep, to come back in the morning.” 

Rhea made a soft noise. “Sometimes I wish you were my daughter. And sometimes... sometimes I’m very glad you aren’t.”

Lena looked at Rhea over the top of her head. “Why?”

Rhea looked down at her. “Because sometimes when I look at you... when I look into your eyes... or I catch a glimpse of these lips...” She moved her hand to brush her thumb over Lena’s bottom lip. “Sometimes I think things that no mother should think about her daughter.”

Lena blushed and looked away. “Oh...”

“Have I gone too far?”

“No. No, not at all.” Lena smoothed her hands over her skirt and then folded the fingers of her right hand over the left. She was suddenly very aware of Rhea’s warmth behind her, the weight of her hands. “I... I would be lying if I hadn’t thought the same thing. But I would hate to sacrifice the relationship we’ve built for what might be one frivolous evening.”

Rhea said, “There’s no reason anything has to change, darling. You can still be the daughter I always wanted. I can be the mother you never had.” She moved to one side and touched Lena’s jaw. Lena gazed up at her with longing. “But we can also be more. So much more, Lena.”

“Is this part of the process, too?” Lena’s smile was nervous.

Rhea’s smile was not. “If you want it to be.”

Lena stretched as Rhea bowed. When Rhea was close enough, Lena lunged in an effort to close the distance between them. Rhea pulled back at just the right moment, and Lena’s tongue brushed against Rhea’s top lip. Lena laughed nervously, and Rhea kissed her. Rhea moved her hand back to Lena’s hair, cupping her head in her palm. Lena turned in her chair and opened her mouth wide to Rhea’s tongue, letting it sweep into her mouth to taste her. 

“Lena...”

“Mom,” Lena whispered.

Rhea hissed through her teeth, fingers tightening in Lena’s hair. “Yes...”

They kissed again, rougher this time. Lena was breathing hard, cheeks flush from what she had just said. It echoed in her mind as she touched Rhea’s tongue with her own. She didn’t know what to do with her hands so she simply reached out. Rhea seemed to sense her seeking and gently guided Lena’s hand to her breast. Lena moaned into Rhea’s mouth as she squeezed. Her knees fell apart in anticipation, her skirt riding slightly up her thighs. 

Rhea crowded her slightly and straddled her lap, and Lena pressed against the back of her seat as Rhea settled on her lap. The kiss broke and they looked at each other for a long moment, gauging what had just happened. Their relationship was different now, yes, but it wasn’t shattered and it definitely wasn’t for the worst. Lena could feel the heat through Rhea’s pants and knew she was just as aroused as she was. She laughed nervously, eyes locked on Rhea’s face. Rhea was scanning Lena’s face and chest as if reassessing her in a whole new light.

“Say it again, darling,” Rhea whispered.

“Mom,” Lena said. 

Rhea arched her back and closed her eyes. “I like that very much...”

“Me too.” Lena bent forward and kissed Rhea’s throat. She slid her hands around Rhea’s waist, then down to her ass. She pulled her closer as she licked and sucked from the collar of Rhea’s shirt up to her earlobe. She took it in her mouth and nibbled gently. “I’ve thought about this, Mom...”

“So have I,” Rhea gasped. 

She was writhing under Lena’s touch. She reached for her collar and began undoing buttons. Lena redirected her kisses, sliding her tongue over the smooth skin that was now exposed. She pressed a kiss between Rhea’s breasts and then tilted her head to follow the black lace along the cup of Rhea’s bra. She pushed the lace out of the way with her lips, nuzzling until Rhea took pity and freed her breast. Lena wet her lips with two quick swipes of her tongue before she closed them around the small brown nipple.

“Oh, god... yes,” Rhea moaned. Her hands were in Lena’s thick hair now, her head back. “Baby, that feels so good.”

Lena sucked, sweeping her tongue over the nipple, eyes open to watch Rhea’s reactions. She lifted her hips to meet Rhea’s grinding, well aware of every forward thrust of Rhea’s lower body. They moved against each other as Lena switched to the other breast, moaning during the passage until she could close her mouth around the nipple. She pursed her lips and suckled, teasing the nipple as if she expected milk, and felt Rhea’s entire body tremble against her.

“Gods, Lena,” Rhea moaned.

“Do you like that, Mom?”

“Yes-s-s,” Rhea moaned. “That’s my good girl.”

Lena closed her eyes and focused on what she was doing. She unbuttoned her blouse as she licked Rhea’s breast, shrugging out of her blouse and leaving it pinned behind her against the chair. Her bra was the next to go, dropped to the floor. Rhea moved her hands down and lifted up just enough to pull Lena’s dress up around her waist. Lena laughed nervously, her hair falling against her cheek as she watched Rhea’s slender hand disappear under the hem of her skirt.

“My, my,” Rhea said in a sultry whisper. “My baby is so wet. So turned on.”

“Yes,” Lena tucked her hair behind her ears. 

“Ah...”

“Yes, Mom,” Lena quickly amended. 

Rhea smiled. “Good girl.” She leaned in and pressed her lips to the corners of Lena’s mouth. Lena gasped, trying to angle her head for a full kiss but denied by Rhea leaning back. Her blouse hung open around her breasts but she was otherwise fully clothed. Lena pressed back against the chair. There was now far too much space between them. The cool air of the room made Lena’s nipples harden and she could see the reflection of the overhead lights reflecting off the spots where Lena had kissed, licked, and sucked. Rhea’s hand was still between Lena’s legs but it was keeping still, as if waiting for just to right moment to attack. Lena’s thigh was warm where Rhea’s palm rested.

“Touch me,” Rhea said, her lips barely moving. “Anywhere.”

Lena put her hands on Rhea’s breasts. Her thumbs passed over the nipples and Rhea sighed blissfully. Lena bit her bottom lip and then, watching Rhea’s face, tentatively pinched them. Rhea gasped. 

“Harder.”

“Are you--”

“Harder.”

“Yes, Mom.”

She pinched hard, twisting her fingers, and Rhea moaned.

“Mom, you’re so beautiful.”

“Thank you, darling.”

Rhea’s hand was still infuriatingly immobile, her fingers occasionally flexing to remind Lena it was there, as if she could forget. She was tingling, desperate for more, but Rhea’s arm remained still. Lena tried to keep the whimper from her voice. “Mom, please. Touch me...”

“I am touching you, my beautiful girl.”

Lena’s eyes flashed dark, her voice a low growl when she said, “Fuck me, Mom.”

Rhea smiled and moved her hand. “There’s my little lioness.” When her fingers explored the material of Lena’s underwear, it brushed against flesh so sensitive and wet that Lena nearly came right then and there. Her toes curled inside her stockings, the muscles of her legs rigid. Her stockings ripped, her panties were twisted out of the way, and then she felt one of Rhea’s fingers against her sex. She gasped and moved her hands to Rhea’s flanks, holding tightly to her.

“Mom... oh god...”

“Come for me, sweetheart. Come for me.”

“Not yet,” Lena said, her eyebrows raised in desperation. “Please, more...”

Rhea bent down until her lips were next to Lena’s ear. Her voice was a throaty purr. “You bad girl. When your mommy tells you to come... you come.”

“No,” Lena gasped. “I’m a good girl, Mom.”

Rhea moved her head slightly and pressed her lips to Lena’s neck. Lena was undone in that moment, and she came with a cry of release as her body exploded, contracted, twisted around itself, and then reformed in a bloom of light. She was lightheaded as she raked her fingers down Rhea’s sides to her hips, her body so stiff she was afraid she wouldn’t be able to move ever again, and then relaxing so that she felt like putty. She couldn’t catch her breath.

“Mom,” Lena gasped.

Rhea slumped forward, kissing Lena’s temple as she reached between them. “You are a good girl, baby,” Rhea said as she unfastened her pants. “Now it’s Mom’s turn. Yeah?”

“Yes, Mom.” Lena licked her fingers and reached between them. Rhea had gotten her slacks open and Lena took advantage of the gap, easily slipping her hand over the flat of Rhea’s stomach and down into soft silk panties. Rhea hunched her shoulders and began kissing Lena’s face, cheeks, hair, everything she could reach without pulling away. Lena stiffened her hand to keep it from trembling as she cupped Rhea’s mound.

A flash of movement across the room caught Lena’s eye, and she looked over Rhea’s shoulder to the window. Supergirl was there, a silhouette against the dark of the city. Her cape hung around her like a shroud, the ends of it gently pushed by the breeze. The lights of the building were too bright and obscured her features. Lena was glad. She didn’t want to see betrayal there, didn’t want guilt she hadn’t earned.

 _You heard me cry out,_ Lena thought, _and you were worried I was in danger. So you ran from your bland boy toy and flew here faster than a speeding bullet. You had your chance, Supergirl. You had plenty of opportunity to be the woman on my lap, the warm skin against my palm, and you retreated._

She stared at the flying woman as she pushed a finger into Rhea. “Yes, baby,” Rhea moaned, arching her back. She wasn’t facing the window, so she had to wonder if Supergirl knew who it was. She added a second finger and curled them both. She bit her bottom lip, eyes open despite the fact she wanted to close them and focus on what she was doing. Rhea was making choked little sounds of pleasure, hips bucking as Lena touched her.

“Do you like that?” Lena asked. She felt odd saying ‘mom’ with Supergirl watching; she likely wouldn’t understand. “Tell me you like that.”

“I love it.” Rhea’s voice was a tremor. “Mommy loves that so much.”

Lena looked toward the window. Supergirl was gone, but she might have heard. Lena didn’t care. She pulled her hand free, stood so abruptly that Rhea had to choose between standing as well or being dumped on the floor. She looked startled, an expression that became more pronounced when Lena reached out and violently yanked her slacks down. 

“Oh! My...” 

Lena guided Rhea onto the desk, letting her perch on the edge with her leg spread. Lena crowded her, standing between her legs, hands on the outside of her thighs. Rhea looked alarmed but excited, eager for whatever was going to come next.

“Tell me what I’m going to do,” Lena said.

“I...”

“Tell me, Mom.”

Rhea grinned. “You’re going to eat Mommy’s pussy, like a good girl.”

Lena returned the grin, then slowly ran her tongue over her lips. “Yes, Mom.” She sank to her knees, planting them as far apart as her skirt allowed so she could masturbate with her free hand. She brushed the tip of her nose against Rhea’s folds, up to her clitoris, then teased her bottom lip up and down. She exhaled and felt the vibration run through Rhea’s body. She breathed in deeply and her eyes drifted shut; she loved the scent of an aroused woman. Her tongue flicked out instinctively, seeking whatever was causing the divine smell, and she tasted Rhea for the first time. 

“Lena!” 

She smiled and pressed her tongue flat, dragging it up as she used two fingers of her free hand to massage the skin around her labia. Gently, with no rush, she slipped her tongue inside. She heard Rhea muttering words too quietly to make out what was being said, so she just focused on the taste and feel of her new lover. She pulled her mouth back and sucked on Rhea’s clit before whispering, “You taste so fucking good, Mommy.”

“Fuck, godsdamn,” Rhea groaned, and pushed Lena’s head back down. “Please, don’t stop, please, Lena...”

Lena went back to work with her lips, tongue, and fingers. Rhea signaled climax with a cry so loud that Lena was positive Supergirl wasn’t the only one who heard it. She felt the orgasm on her lips, tasted it on her tongue, and closed her eyes to savor every element of it. Her mind swam with the implications of what they’d just done. Pleasing a surrogate mother, yes, but also the culmination of a long and confusing flirtation with a new business partner. The long romantic dinners now fit into her narrative in a way that they hadn’t before. Now she understood the entire thing had been a seduction, even throwing her out of the office. She’d been scared. She wasn’t now.

She lifted her head and looked up to see Rhea looking down at her. Lena’s lips shone with Rhea’s juices, and she turned to press a wet kiss to Rhea’s inner thigh.

“Xenophilia.”

“Wh-what?” Rhea asked breathlessly.

“Is that a thing? Because you’re the second alien I’ve gone down on, and I think I’m going to have to start calling it a fetish.”

Rhea cupped Lena’s face and bent down. “Well, fetish or not, I am more than happy to help you explore it.”

“Thank you, Mommy,” Lena said as Rhea’s lips brushed against hers. 

Rhea squeezed Lena’s chin. “Now. Are you going to take my advice and go get some rest?”

“Actually, I think I’ve got my second wind.”

“Lena, I’m being serious about the brain’s need to rest. You need to step away from work for at least a few hours.”

Lena looked at Rhea through her lashes, sliding her hands up the inside of Rhea’s thighs. “I wasn’t talking about work, Mom.”

Rhea arched an eyebrow and grinned.


End file.
